Lance Frostbreaker
Lance Frostbreaker is a Ranger/Mage of Stormgarde and a member of the Alliance's Team Stormwind. Profile and Stats Name: Alias: Age: Race: Gender: Height: Weight: Eye Color: Hair Color: Affiliation: Occupation: Team: Status: Relatives: Class: Skills: Ice Magic, Molding Magic (Ice-Make), Sword Magic Weapons: Frostbite Voice Actor: Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance Lance is a young man of average height with a lean, fairly muscular figure and a sharp chin. He has black messy hair and black eyes. His face shows no signs of masculinity, allowing people to easily mistake him for a girl. His clothing consist of black pants with a black belt that has a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench coat with gray lining going down the sleeves and black boots. He has a silver plate attached to his left side, and a pair of fingerless gloves. He wears a strap over his right shoulder, which he holsters his sword. Personality Lance is very clam and collected, almost never getting angry or annoyed. History Powers and Abilities Ice Magic: Lance is extremely skilled in using Ice Magic. He can use this Magic to it's utmost potential. It should be noted that Lance's ice is extremely cold, almost being at sub-zero levels. Because of this, Lance's ice is easily capable of giving his opponent frostbite. His Ice Magic is so potent that he can flash-freeze anything around him just by releasing some of his Magic Power. It's stated that it's extremely painful to be frozen by Lance's ice. His ice mastery allows him to even be able to freeze the blood inside opponent's just by touching them, allowing him to easily kill his opponents. He can also bring down the temperature in the surrounding area just by using his Magical Power. He can also manipulate ice after it was formed. An example would be creating multiple ice spikes from pre-existing ice. This is done by controlling the eternano inside the ice, causing the ice to grow at frightening speeds. His ice is cold enough to even freeze fire, a feat that's usually considered impossible. Ice-Make: Sword Magic: Master Swordsman Specialist: Immense Magic Power: Weaknesses * Equipment Frostbite: Frostbite is Lance's main choice of weaponry. Frostbite takes the form of two different blades. Despite the blades being called Frostbite, Lance gave each blade a unique name for itself. The first and most noticeable blade is named Holy Ice. Holy Ice takes the form of a shining blue blade with white outlining. It's handle is dark blue with some lighter shades of blue around it. It has a very strange guard, having two spikes jutting out from the side. These spikes resemble the tip of a halberd. The rest of the blade has evenly jagged areas and at the tip of the sword, the sword goes outward, making the point extremely sharp. The other blade, known as Evil Ice is mostly black, although it has white outlining. The handle of this sword is completely black. The guard of the black is quite strange, as it is uniquely designed, some even say it looks like some sort if dragon or demon. The rest of the blade is quite like any normal blade. What makes these blades so unique is that these blades were crafted by his mother from the remains of an ice demon. These blades can do extreme damage towards demons and even dragons. Relationships * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Rangers Category:Mage Category:Alliance Members Category:Kingdom of Stormgarde Category:Team Stormwind